headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: New World in My View
"New World in My View" is the tenth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Adam Davidson with a script written by Kate Barnow and Elisabeth R. Finch. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 23rd, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "New World in My View" and "TB: New World in My View" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc four of the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on April 30th, 2010. TV Rage.com; True Blood, "New World in My View"; Episode Info. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * Producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this episode. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Writer Elisabeth Finch is credited as Elisabeth R. Finch in this episode. * Editor Debra F. Simone is credited as Debra Simone in this episode. * Actor William Sanderson is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Adina Porter is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Lettie Mae Thornton is identified only as Lettie Mae in the end-title sequence of this episode. * The title of this episode is taken from the song "New World in My View" by King Britt Presents Sister Gertrude Morgan. It is played during the end-title sequence of this episode. * This is the only episode of True Blood directed by Adam Davidson. He will eventually go on to direct episodes of AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. * This is the first episode of True Blood co-written by Kate Barnow. She works on seven episodes of the series in total. It is her only episode from season two as a writer. Her next episode is "9 Crimes" in season three. Barnow is also a script coordinator on the series. * This is the first episode of True Blood co-written by Elisabeth R. Finch. She is also a writers' assistant on the series and has worked on twenty-three episodes of the show in this capacity. As a script writer, she has worked on three episodes of the show. Her next episode is "9 Crimes" in season three. * This is the first and only appearance of Nikki. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the vampire queen of Louisiana. She makes her first full appearance in "Frenzy". Quotes * Jessica Hamby: Lady, you have no idea how little control I have over my actions! You also do not know I have not eaten in days! .... * Sookie Stackhouse: I've known Tara my whole life and every trace of her was gone. Replaced. And here I thought vampires were the only one's who could hypnotize people. * Bill Compton: No offense Sookie, but humans are shockingly susceptible to just about every form of thought manipulation. * Sookie Stackhouse: It's all comin' from Maryann. All of it. She-she eats people's hearts and she wants more. She wants their souls and that chant... * Bill Compton: Chant? * Sookie Stackhouse: Lo lo Bromios, lo lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus. * Bill Compton: Bacchus! * Sookie Stackhouse: Bill... I've seen that look on your face before and I don't like it. * Bill Compton: I read about some ancient creatures many years ago. But I always assumed it was just a myth. But I believe Maryann might be one. .... * Sam Merlotte: I got no idea how we're gonna deal with a god-damned maenad. * Andy Bellefleur: A mae-what? * Sam Merlotte: Wait. You don't remember any of what I told you last night? Or were you passed out, spent the whole fuckin' day in bed, sleepin' off your bender? * Andy Bellefleur: You said uh, Maryann was to blame for all this, the bug eyes and the craziness. * Sam Merlotte: And the people showin' up dead with their hearts cut out, in the back seat of your car. * Andy Bellefleur: She did that? * Sam Merlotte: Yeah. She killed Daphne too. * Andy Bellefleur: Fuck me... We got another serial killer. Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Debra Simone - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Joseph E. Gallagher - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2009 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Adam Davidson Category:Kate Barnow Category:Elisabeth Finch Category:Nathan Barr Category:Debra F. Simone Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Joseph E. Gallagher Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Mark McNair Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Brian Buckner Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Chris Bauer Category:Mehcad Brooks Category:Anna Camp Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Michelle Forbes Category:Mariana Klaveno Category:Todd Lowe Category:Michael McMillian Category:Jim Parrack Category:Carrie Preston Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Adina Porter Category:Patricia Bethune Category:John Billingsley Category:Dale Raoul Category:Adam Leadbeater Category:Sienna Farall Category:Merritt Yohnka Category:Price Carson Category:Valorie Hubbard Category:Antonio D. Charity Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified